2007 - (03/29/2007) Chocobo Racing is HERE!
to Participate The following is a list of steps required before participating in a race: 1. First, players must... ...be raising an adult chocobo and have obtained a CRA racing form (available from a trainer) or have a chocobo out to pasture and possess its VCS registration card. Next, players must visit one of the CRA branches located in San d’Oria, Bastok, and Windurst, and register their chocobo to race. Regional CRA Branches :**San d’Oria** :Southern San d'Oria – Alangriche :Northern San d'Oria – Monteverle :Port San d'Oria – Ramiene :**Bastok** :Bastok Mines – Jazgeh :Bastok Markets – Galienne :Port Bastok – Salvador :**Windurst** :Windurst Waters - Turumi-Byrumi :Port Windurst - Lhimo Keanyohn :Windurst Woods - Rungaga What are Chocobucks? Chocobucks are a special type of currency for use at CRA-sanctioned establishments. Chocobucks can be earned by winning special races and can be exchanged for items and services used in chocobo breeding. Chocobucks are also required to participate in certain official races. Chocobuck Exchange Centers :Southern San d'Oria – Palabelle :Bastok Mines – Gavoroi :Windurst Woods - Robino-Mobino What are Racing Teams? Each of the three regional CRA branches has its own racing team. Before participating in any races, players must first join one of the three teams (San d’Oria, Bastok, or Windurst). While similar in many ways, each racing team also offers many unique services--from different items available at the Chocobuck Exchange Centers, to special races. Though players are required to select a racing team, they can change their affiliation (free of charge and without penalties) at any time. Changing Affiliation In the event that players wish to change their affiliation, all records of their previous race results and chocobuck earnings will be stored at the CRA branch. While players cannot transfer those results and earnings to their new racing team, if they choose to return to a previous team, they will be able to start where they left off. 2. Register Your Chocobo Chocobos can be registered at any of the aforementioned CRA branches by trading to the representative either of the two documents (obtainable from a chocobo trainer): :– VCS Registration Card :– CRA Racing Form (free) : : : 3. Select a Race Currently, players can choose from the following three types of races: border="0" width="70%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="2" align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" Race Type align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" Fee align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" Prizes align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" Description - BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Free Runs align="center" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Gil align="center" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Chocobucks align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" “Practice” races that may be run at any time. - BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Official Races align="center" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Chocobucks align="center" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Gil & Prizes align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Mission-style races sponsored by the VCS. - BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Re-runs align="center" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Chocobucks align="center" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Gil align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Previously cleared official races. } *Free Run :Placing in free runs is currently the only way for players to earn the chocobucks necessary for participating in official races and purchasing items at the Chocobuck Exchange Centers. There are no limits to the number of races players may participate in each (Earth) day, but the fee will increase with each race. *Official Race :By successfully completing the objectives of these “mission-style” races, more challenging races will be unlocked. Chocobucks are usually required to participate in official races; however, the first race (Novice Race I) is available free of charge. :: *Re-run :For a small chocobuck fee, players can re-race previously completed official races. While prizes will be rewarded to those players who place, the amount will be considerably less than that which was received the first time. :: 4. Make Preparations Before running a race, players will have the opportunity to make the following preparations: :- Visit the paddock ::Players can visit the paddock and view the condition of all the chocobos scheduled to participate in the upcoming race. :- Give orders to the jockey ::Players can give their jockeys one of the following three orders: :Keep Pace ::Have the jockey maintain a consistent pace throughout the whole race. :Final Spurt ::Have the jockey save the chocobo's energy until the end of the race. :Sprint ::Have the jockey push the chocobo to its limits from the get-go. :Equip items ::Players can equip their chocobo/jockey with items that improve attributes or wreak havoc on other racers. Before players can equip items, they must first trade them to the CRA representative. The representatives will hold on to one of each item. 5. Start the Race Once all preparations have been made, the race will begin. All races are automatic, so players only need to sit back and watch the action unfold on the racetrack. :Weather ::Just as in the field, weather on the racetrack can affect a chocobo’s performance. :Placing ::To make races fair for chocobos of all sizes, placing will be determined not by when a chocobo’s beak crosses the finish line, but when its saddle does. :Items & Equipment ::All items equipped to a chocobo or jockey, regardless of their type, are consumable and can only be used once (though the effect of chocobo equipment will be present throughout the race). Advice The following are a few tips for racing novices: Attributes A chocobo’s attributes directly affect its performance in a race. While each attribute is important, players will find that a high “strength” rating will give most chocobos an advantage on the track. However, we would like to stress that balance is also necessary. : : : : : : Jockey Orders & Equipment Selecting the appropriate item to equip during a race can be the difference between coming in first and coming in last. It is important to select an item that will complement a chocobo’s abilities and attributes, as well as the jockey’s orders and opponent condition. For example, jockeys who have been given the order to sprint, will often use items at the beginning of a race. In cases like this, equipping the jockey with a stamina apple will help his chocobo to maintain a quick pace for a longer period of time. Race Items & Equipment border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="2" align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" Item align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" Effect - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Speed Apple align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Used during a race to temporarily boost the speed of a chocobo. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Stamina Apple align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Used during a race to temporarily regenerate a chocobo's stamina. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Shadow Apple align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Used during a race to temporarily resist the effects of any detrimental items aimed at the chocobo. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Pepper Biscuit align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Used during a race to greatly reduce the speed of an opponent chocobo. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Fire Biscuit align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Used during a race to greatly reduce the stamina of an opponent chocobo. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Gysahl Bomb align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Used during a race to temporarily reduce the speed of all surrounding opponent chocobos. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spore Bomb align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Used during a race to reduce the discernment of all surrounding opponent chocobos. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Fairweather Fetish align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Fetish Used during a race to temporarily clear up the weather. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Foulweather Frog align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Fetish Used during a race to temporarily call upon a rainstorm. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Chocobo Taping align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" When equipped during a race, this item will slightly increase the strength of a chocobo. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Chocobo Blinkers align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" When equipped during a race, this item will slightly increase the stamina of a chocobo. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Shadow Roll align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" When equipped during a race, this item will slightly increase the discernment of a chocobo. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Chocobo Hood align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" When equipped during a race, this item will slightly increase the receptivity of a chocobo. } Known Issues The following is a list of known issues. However, these issues only deal with graphic and text display and do not affect race functionality. When a gysahl bomb or a spore bomb misses an opponent, the chocobo names displayed in the running commentary may be inverted. When a weather-changing item is used, the on-screen weather sometimes does not change (PlayStation2 version only) There are instances where the commentator will announce a different winner than who actually appeared to cross the line first. The final announcement is the correct placing. }}